star_wars_ancient_secretsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashla Bogan
Ashla Bogan is a Togruta female warrior who was trained briefly in the Jedi arts. Born in 55 BBY, Ashla was recognized by the Jedi Council at a young age as being Force-sensitive, like many Togruta. She was taken to Coruscant before her 10th birthday to begin her training. Ashla excelled in several areas of the Force, including telekenesis and sensory perception and she constantly placed first in her class on any written assignments. It's as if she was a walking encyclopedia at times. Her lightsaber work, however, was rather clumsy, despite all her research. Never pleased with anything but the best, Ashla often became frustrated when training did not go according to her plan. For years she served under Jedi Master ____, but also maintained friendships with several other prominent Jedi at the time. Over time, her skill her acquiring knowledge became her greatest strength and her eventual downfall from the Jedi Order. While taking the trials to become a Jedi Knight, Ashla cheated. She secretly accessed old Jedi holocrons that contained information on practicing forbidden to the Jedi, although she found extensive knowledge on combat, it was the holocron on sith sorcery that aided her in her trials. During the last part of her test, she was sent to battle with Jedi Master Ky Narec. It was during this battle that she invoked the use of sith sorcery to quickly overcome her opponent. Although Master Narec was unaware of Ashla's sorcery, other member of the Jedi Council overwatching the trials were almost immediately alerted. The Jedi Council swiftly removed the padawan from the Jedi Order, a failure that Ashla would carry with her forever, along with a distaste for the Jedi way. After being ejected from the Jedi Order, Ashla returned to her homeworld of Shili for a short time. She relished her Force abilities and was grateful the council let her go without being stripped of them, however, that gratitude ebbed and flowed in a torrent of hatred for both the Jedi and herself. In time, she learned to use her force powers to make a living as a tracker. Her Force perception abilities made finding people, creatures and the like much easier than for the average bounty hunter. However, Ashla was not known for violence, and only killed when absolutely necessary. Her work allowed her to travel the galaxy, and continue her studies. By the age of 25 she spoke 7 languages and could get by in half a dozen more. She was eventually hired by Asajj Ventress to track down an artifact that she was instructed to recover by Count Dooku. After Dooku's attempted murder of his own apprentice, Ventress went into hiding, but Ashla continued the mission. The search took her to the remote planet of Thule where she uncovered an ancient Sith holocron. After several weeks of no communication from her employer, Ashla decided that the holocron would at least fetch a hefty price on the black market. On her way off the planet, Ashla encountered Jedi Master Aayla Secura, who easily defeated her a took the holocron. She spared Ashla's life in return for information on her employer and was taken into custody to be interrogated by the Jedi Council. ...